The Shadows of Twilight
by 2Ahalia4U
Summary: Takes place when Mason tells Rose that Dimitri is a Strigoi. What if he had said he was none? If he was completely different race of vampires that are stuck in between Moroi and Strigoi? Who saved Dimitri and Why? Will Rose find him and when she does will she kill him or join him and live forever in his arms? What will Lissa do?
1. Chapter 1

***Rose's POV***

I stare at Mason in shock.

"What do you mean he's not dhampir, Strigoi or human!" I yell at him.

He rolls his eyes " I mean he is a different race altogether Rose, he's a Vampire, yes, but he is stuck between Moroi and Strigoi state."

"How? Is he one now! Mase i need more, please!" I beg.

"I can't tell you more all i can tell you is he's going to wake up one in two days and he's in Washington in a town named F-" he disappears.

"Rose what are you doing out of the wards!" Stan screams at me.

"Sorry Stan-Boy didn't realize it was illegal." I snap.

He shakes his head "Rose you well and truly know it's against the rules."

I glare "Whatever, i was leaving anyways."

I flip my hair over my shoulder as i stride passed him and run straight to my bedroom, pondering what i'm going to do...

***Carlisle's point of view***

It's been a day and a half since we saved Dimitri.

Sadly we had to change, otherwise he would of died. I couldn't let my great-great-great-great-great-great grandson die, he's the only grandson i have left and quite possibly the last, well is the last.

When we saved him we heard a beautiful voice screaming for him, begging for however was with her to let her save him.

*_Flashback_*_  
_

My family and i were going on a rare family hunting trip when Alice got the vision.

The vision that showed her that in ten minutes my last grandson will die unless we save him.

"Emmett, Edward go with Carlisle to Montana, it's Dimitri." Alice gasp in shock.

We get up and run as fast we can, eight minutes later we find Dimitri in the clutches of Nathan.

"Get away from him Nathan" I sneered

"Or what" he smirked.

I nod at Edward and Emmett, the pounce and attack him.

I take the opportunity and quickly bite him filling him with my venom before his heart rate slows too much

_*End of Flashback* _

I clasp hands with his and smile. We're finally together after years of waiting...

**Author's Note:**

**Please tell me what you think and if i should continue, also please vote beneath for the idea you like the most:**

**1\. Rose kills him**

**2\. Rose joins him until she dies naturally**

**3\. Rose or Dimitri get killed protecting each other**

**4\. Rose changes in a Vampire **

**THANK-YOU (=.=)**


	2. Chapter 2

***Rose's POV***

It's been two weeks since I had that talk with Mason. I have been debating whether or not to leave Lissa and the gang.

Everyone has noticed the change in me, I've gone to the girl who hates reading, to the girl who can't get enough.

I am contently searching the internet, books, magazines, papers for proof. I found a lot of it too like that they are cold skinned, pale, golden or red eyed, fast, strong, beautiful and most of all they hate the sun...

Which then lead me to searching for the most sunless town starting with 'F'. The only town that came up was Forks, Washington; so I have decided to leave Lissa and the gang, go to Forks and pose as a senior student at Forks high school. So here I stand at the front gates waiting for the guardian on charge to open them so I can leave and find the man I love.

***Dimitri's POV***

It's been two weeks since I awaked to this new life, it's honestly amazing I can see the tiny particles in the air, hear for miles, run faster then a car and a lot more but most of all I have figured out that I have the ability to freeze, fast forward and take back time. It's so weird but cool, the only problem is I can't go back to any of my human 'Dhampir' memories and change them.

"Dimitri" Alice calls out in a shaken voice.

"Yes Sister?" I say appearing in front of her.

"Prepare, she's coming and she's not leaving with a No." Alice warns me.

"Whose she Alice?" I dumbly say.

"Rose. Rosemarie Hathaway." Alice says and skips out the door.

I watch her fade into the woods in shock. My Roza, my beautiful Roza; she's coming.

***Lissa's POV***

Rose has gone and she didn't say good bye at all, who does that?

Rose is so selfish going after Dimitri, can't she get it through her head he's gone? Christian says it's for the best she needs to let go.

I know she does but she still could of took me with her, I mean she is my Guardian and all not to mention best friend!

_"Lissa you know I can hear you" A voice whispers in my head_

"Who are you?" I say out loud.

_They laugh "It's me Lissa, who else and just so you know, i'll never get over Dimitri I love him so much it hurts. If he's still out there I will go to him because that's what soul mates do." Rose snaps_

"I know Rose you could of told me!" I sneer

_"Yea right, i'd still be stuck there with you per usual, falling at your feet with every command. Well guess what that time is over, I am sick of putting up with your bitchy, spoilt princess attitude. Goodbye Lissa, don't expect me to come crawling back. Love ya, not." then she's gone blocking herself away from me._

I clench my fist why that bitch, she is right.

***Rose's POV***

I smile in happiness after my little fight with Lissa, I finally after thirteen years stood up to her. I couldn't be prouder.

"Madam would you like a drink?" the trains attended ask.

I smile "Why of course, a coca cola please."

He passes me the coca cola and smiles "Have a nice day, food will be coming shortly." then leaves for the next room.

I lean my head back and sigh only two days till I see you Comrade, hold on tight your Roza is coming for you.


	3. Chapter 3

***Rose's Pov***

It's been two days on the train and it finally made it to my stop, thank god I was about to go crazy!

When I get off I grab my one suitcase and go buy a car down the road, they only sold fancy cars so I brought a Lamborghini Haracan. On my fathers card I might add, yes I know my father now well... sort of does reading a letter he sent me count?

Anyways, I get into it and drive south to Forks where I will start school and find the man I love.

***Dimitri Pov***

She's finally here I can feel it in my bones, I begged Esme to let me stay home but she told me I had to that she would find me soon enough.

I get into the drivers side of my Ferrari and speed down the highway to Forks high school, when I get there a new Lamborghini Haracan is sitting next to me car spot. New student, huh? No way Roza could be here at this school she hates humans, doesn't she?

I shrug and go into the office building only to find a dark haired beauty standing with her back to me chatting happily to the clerk.

"Roza?" I say before I can stop myself.

She turns and gasp in shock "Comrade, is that you?"


End file.
